Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connection structure and in particular to a connection structure of electronic components and a circuit board.
Description of Prior Art
As for a traditional circuit board on which an electronic circuit is laid out, more electronic components are disposed on the circuit board by welding or disposed on a side of the circuit board to form electrical connection using conductive wires.
FIG. 1 shows a connection schematic of the existing electronic components such as inductors or capacitors and the circuit board, which includes a circuit board 10a, an inductor (Choke) 20a, a terminal stage 30a, and a fastener 40a. The terminal stage 30a is disposed on a preset position. Besides, the circuit board 10a is provided with a wire hole 11a and the inductor 20a has a conductive wire 21a. The inductor 20a is disposed on one side of (under) the circuit board 10a. When the inductor 20a is assembled, the conductive wire 21a will pass out of the wire hole 11a and extend to the terminal stage 30a. Finally, the conductive wire 21a is connected to the terminal stage 30a using the fastener 40a. In this way, the inductor 20a is electrically connected to the circuit board 10a. 
Please refer to FIG. 2, which shows an assembled top view of the existing electronic components (e.g., inductors and capacitors) and the circuit board. As shown in FIG. 2, the conductive wire 21a of the inductor 20a passes out of the wire hole 11a to bend and extend to the terminal stage 30a. However, during the above layout process, the conductive wire 21a may be damaged due to the friction with the edge of the wire hole 11a, which results in wear of the outer insulation layer of the conductive wire 21a and even a wire break. In addition, the extension of the conductive wire 21a will occupy and affect the layouts of the circuit and other components on the circuit board 10a. Also, the extension length of the conductive wire 21a will cause EMI (Electromagnetic Interference) problems.
In view of this, the inventor pays special attention to research with the application of related theory and tries to improve and overcome the above disadvantages regarding the above related art, which becomes the improvement target of the inventor.